


Matthew's Very Bad Day

by MissLiveByThePen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Omega Verse, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Alfred punched a right-winger last night and slashed the goalie with his stick. Matthew's at a loss for words. What happened to his normally sweet mate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this half-finished for a while and decided to finally finish it up. Hockey + Omegaverse is my life.

Normally, morning skate was an activity that Matthew thoroughly enjoyed. Nothing could compare, well, almost nothing, defeating his team’s longtime rivals in overtime was a pretty close comparison. Even when they were on the road and housed in unfamiliar territory, the Alpha never missed a chance to lace up his skates for a quick glide across the ice. He found out early in his professional hockey career that he could focus more during morning skate, and he could channel that focus into practicing advanced stickhandling maneuvers. He had to constantly better his technique, because he didn’t want to disappoint any of his teammates. Matthew Williams didn’t have that big ‘C’ on his jersey for nothing, after all. 

Despite being on that ice and despite still feeling the burn in his muscles from the previous night’s victory, the Canadian Alpha felt on edge. Nothing he did felt right. Which was frustrating considering they had another game to play tonight. He had to be in better form if they wanted to win! The puck refused to go where he wanted it, and even his skating speed seemed off. Not to mention, his normally happy, laughing teammates were brooding and snappish. Matthew couldn’t exactly place the change between them all, but he knew he was forgetting something. 

/ Whump! /

“Shit! Fuck!”

“What the fuck was that, Jones!?” Gilbert screeched from the deep end of the rink. The German goaltender growled loudly before pushing the American into the boards. Alfred had a bad habit of cutting too close to the goal line, and sometimes accidentally took out the goaltender. The sound of equipment clattering to the ground echoed throughout the building as the team stopped to watch the unfolding commotion. Gilbert and Alfred rarely got into it, but when they did it was sure to be a good fight. 

“I didn’t mean to dick-face. Back the fuck off.” Alfred shouted back, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes as he tossed his stick to the ground. 

“Oh,” Gilbert mocked with a sneer stretched across his face, “big words from a little man. Gonna have your alpha come save you again like last night? Your stupid stunt in the third period nearly cost us the game.”

Alfred’s face blotched with anger as he tugged his helmet off to drop on the ice. “What did you say to me?” 

“I said,” Gilbert called back, “your stupid stunt nearly cost us the game, knot-slut.”

That demeaning insult was all that was needed for the American to come unglued. He pounced on Gilbert, causing them both to crash to the ground. Since the German was still in most of his goaltending equipment, most of the blows weren’t doing much damage. Matthew lifted his visor to watch the commotion with narrowed eyes. As the two Omegas circled each other, he skated down to stand near the penalty box, waiting to see if they were actually going to stop the fight without his intervention. 

This wasn’t like Alfred, and those reactions worried him. He should know, after all, because he was the American’s mate. He had noticed something was ‘off’ about his Omega during last night’s game, but he chalked it up to the pressure of playing a rival team. Yet, that still didn’t explain the uncomfortable, jittery vibe coming from his mate. Even his actions were a bit worrying. 

For example, Alfred never fought on the ice. He was strong and could take out anybody, but he was also a big softie. Last night, he’d gone off the rail and wailed on the other team’s right-winger, which landed him in the penalty box during a crucial point in the game. Seeing him punch another player in last night’s game made the alpha uneasy. He just couldn’t place his finger on the root of their problem. He certainly couldn’t let there be such disharmony on his team, even if that meant punishing Alfred. He loved Alfred, but that didn’t mean his Omega could abuse that love. 

As the other players began to gather to watch the fight and the two Omegas continued to go after each other, Matthew finally decided he had enough. He skated towards the growling Omegas and whistled loudly, startling everyone and stopping the scuffle. “Gilbert, showers.” He ordered, watching with satisfaction as the self-proclaimed Prussian skated away. Of course, that left him with Alfred. He spared his mate one glance before pointing to the end of the rink. “Laps, Alfred.”

Normally any order would send Alfred rushing to do his commands, but this time he defiantly shook his head. “I’m not running laps, Matt! He called me…”

“I don’t care what he called you, Alfred.” Matthew snapped, crossing his arms at his chest as he skated closer. “You’ve been acting strange all week! First the fight last night and then punching Gil today, fuck Alfred, I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to shape up or I’ll bench you.” His eyes narrowed dangerously as he reached out to place his hand on his mate’s shoulder, fully expecting him to explode at the threat. Except, the Omega didn’t explode. No, he leaned into the shoulder like an affection-starved kitten. Strange. Alfred only did that when he was close to a heat. He wasn’t due for another one of those for…..shit. Matthew’s eyes widened as he mentally calculated the days and realized his mate had been in pre-heat for nearly three days. Fuck! 

Omegas reacted differently to their heats and pre-heats. Some Omegas needed to fuck through both, while others needed to sleep through their pre-heats. Some didn’t even have a pre-heat. For Alfred, his pre-heats were always a frustrating affair. He needed constant devotion because he was a rather greedy thing that demanded Matthew’s whole attention. The few days before usually consisted of bundling Alfred inside his nest and plying him with carb-loaded meals. If his routine wasn’t followed, then he was impossible to deal with. Most importantly, why the hell hadn’t Alfred mentioned it? “C’mon, Alfred, let’s get you to the hotel.”

~~~~~

The taxi ride to the hotel was pleasant. Alfred stayed pressed to his side, nose buried in the Alpha’s neck. Like most athletes, Alfred and Matthew wore scent suppressors to make them smell like Betas. These scent suppressors were part of the reason the Alpha didn’t realize his mate was in the middle of his pre-heat. The moment they were in the taxi, the suppressors were removed from their scent glands so they could take comfort in each other. No one wanted to be accused of using his or her pheromones to win a game, so technology companies developed the patches to rest over the scent glands in their necks and stop the secretion of those hormones. Alfred’s pre-heat demanded that he soak up all the affection and scent he could from his mate. Matthew had no qualms about letting the Omega snuggle against him, because it was comforting. He also felt terrible for forgetting. Between a hectic schedule, extra practices, and a whirlwind of personal appearances, he just forgot. 

“Don’t look like that,” Alfred grumbled as he pressed a kiss to Matthew’s jaw. “I should have mentioned it last night. I didn’t want you to bench me during the game, so I played it off. I was hoping I could last one more night.” He wasn’t very pleased with the idea of being unable to play in tonight’s game. He was an essential part of the team. He knew there were a number of players that had the ability to replace him for a few games, but it was a matter of pride. He wanted to be the one on the ice. It was one of the downsides of being an Omega. “I don’t expect you to keep my schedule. Just to love me.” 

At those sweet words, the Canadian Alpha pressed their lips together. It would be difficult to leave Alfred for the game. He’d gotten too used to having him at his side on the ice. They’d only been mated for a year. It had been a highly publicized courtship because Alfred was a rookie on the team. Matthew’s coach feared the Omega would be a distraction, but it took seeing them work together that made the coach realize Alfred did the exact opposite. He made Matthew focus. He made Matthew better. 

When the taxi finally arrived at the hotel the two mates slipped out, clinging to each other as they made their way through the hotel lobby. Alfred kept his arms wrapped around the alpha, daring anything or anyone to separate them. Not that anyone would. With the scent suppressors off, they were both broadcasting a number of ‘fuck off’ vibes. That glorious silence followed them until they reached their hotel room. 

“You go shower.” Alfred ordered his mate, “I’m going to prepare the room.”

It took a whirlwind of activity to prepare the room. Alfred shoved his way in, grumbling and cursing to himself as he stripped the linen closet. Blankets, pillows, thick sweatshirts, and sheets were piled in the middle of the bed. He didn’t have a particular shape, but they needed to be big enough so they could cocoon himself in the middle. Once everything was perfect, he crawled inside to snuggle into his misshapen nest. He was there when Matthew returned from the shower. 

“I’m ordering pizza.” 

That’s all it took for Alfred to tug his mate into the nest with him. “You take such good care of me, Matt. Thank you.” 

It would be difficult when Matthew had to leave later, because Alfred wanted the Alpha close. He also needed his mate to win this game for him. For now, he would just enjoy Matthew’s hands combing through his hair and the knowledge that pizza was on the way. Next week, they’d enjoy a great big fuck-fest. For now, he nuzzled closer to his alpha and tried not to giggle as Matthew’s lips brushed over his sensitive neck. 

He couldn’t ask for a better alpha.


End file.
